


Heights

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyssa has an ulterior motive for the latest training exercise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/gifts).



“This is a lesson in embracing fearlessness, in taking pleasure in hurtling at speeds your body was not made for,” Nyssa said, smiling in anticipation as she put on her gear.

“I can handle it,” Sara said, smiling back, even as her breath quickened. The man who worked here helped fasten the gear onto Sara’s body, since she hadn’t done this before. He seemed too soft to be part of the League.

“I know you can,” Nyssa said, and then rolled her eyes as she tolerated the man checking to see if her gear were properly attached.

“Then why did you bring me here alone, if you weren’t worried that I would be frightened in front of the others?” A few weeks ago, Sara might have been scared of danger. Now, she was more terrified of anything that her own weakness would embarrass Nyssa in front of the League (it would not just be embarrassment, it would be dishonor, it would reflect on Nyssa, on her father, and it would make Nyssa vulnerable to rebellions, to dissent; the day Sara realized that her own failure might get Nyssa killed – the day she realized that Nyssa had bet her life on Sara’s strength – was the day Sara decided that nothing meant more than training).

Nyssa raised an eyebrow at her question. “We came here alone, because with the others, we must always project calm solemnity.”

“You’re pretty good at that calm solemnity,” Sara said.

“I am,” Nyssa said with a grin, “But when jumping off a cliff, it’s more fun to do it like this.”

She jumped off the cliff then with a loud whoop, screaming with joy like a kid on a roller coaster all the way, until the bungee cord tightened and sprung her away from the ground.

Sara laughed watching her (and she wondered how long it had been since she’d laughed), and tried to store away the look on Nyssa’s face as she smiled up at Sara and waved. 

Sara walked to the edge then, took a deep breath, then jumped too, screaming up a storm (and it felt good, so _good_ , to not hold back her screams, that she almost cried). 

Ups and downs then, until her bungee cord settled her several feet from Nyssa, both women hovering in the air, grinning at each other.

“So how’d I do at my lesson?” Sara asked her, adding a flirtatious wink.

“I knew you’d be perfect,” Nyssa said, eyeing her, proud and predatory both.

It took Sara’s breath away.


End file.
